Complications of an UnNormal Life
by MarissaxTwilight
Summary: Heidi has always know she wasnt going to live the life of a normal human.She just knew it.. and she is about to find out why she isnt going to live a regular life.And could Ethan and Elizabeth Have anything to do with this? Copyrights MarissaxTwilight R
1. Chapter 1

**Completely and Originally my (MarissaxTwilight) idea. Therefore I own the characters, and the plot. Please DO NOT copy.**

I have always grown up, know I wasn't like everybody else. Not that you could tell by the outside. I dress, and looked just like every body else. But I just knew, I want here for the same purpose. I wasn't here, on earth, to go to school, have a family, then die. I don't know if it was something mentally wrong with me or not, but I don't think I was here to die.

Everybody's mind is on there future, when they turn 20, or 30. But I didn't want to turn 20 or 30. And I have felt that way since I was 12 or 13. I know this might sound funny, but I am different. I don't know what it is, but I can just tell. I am.

I know that one day in my life, something HUGE is going to happen. Something that truly makes me, Heidi Thompson, different than everybody else.

Then it happened. I was sitting there in the sandy beach of Virginia, where I have lived and grown up my whole short 16 years of life. My friend Katy had just gone off to work and left me here and I was about to leave. There was this kid, a really cute kid might I add, standing there looking at me. I was in my bikini top, and jean shorts and sandals, not much too look at.

I am not that pretty, I am about 5'6, 120 pounds (I am soft, not pudgy or anything, but not muscular, just.. Soft) dark brown hair to about my shoulder (w/ a pink streak over my right ear, because me and Katy got it matching this summer before school starts in two weeks) and dark brown eyes coved my thin glasses, because I was to lazy to put on glasses.

But he was beautiful. Muscular, but thin in the same way. With very dark, dark brown hair, and pitch black eyes. He was also very, very pale. He must be super hot though he was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black and white t-shirt, and gray volcum hoodie.

He was just standing there on the board walk staring directly at me. It was kind of weird. Until he started walking over toward me. All I could think was "Oh my god, what the hell!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Completely and Originally my (MarissaxTwilight) idea. Therefore I own the characters, and the plot. Please DO NOT copy.**

_In the previous chapter: _

_He was just standing there on the board walk staring directly at me. It was kind of weird. Until he started walking over toward me. All I could think was "Oh my god, what the hell!" _

"Hello." He said. His voice was so deep, and soft all in one. If someone could have the perfect voice, it would be him. He almost sounded like he had an Australian accent, but not quiet.

"H- Hi." I stammered out. I could tell my face was probably red now. I am never good around boy. Especially cute, handsome, older, did I say handsome? Boys.

Oh god, I thought to myself. He probably is evaluating my looks! I am not even wearing a shirt. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I can feel myself blush even harder and harder. I probably smelled like dirty ocean water and smoothies to him. Crap!

"My name is Ethan, I just moved here," He paused, probably noticing how uncomfortable I am, "And uhmm I was wondering if you knew the way to 17th street, that is were my car is parked and I got lost."

"Yea, well this is 10th street, so just go seven streets down and turn.."

"Well," He smirked, but continued "Thanks. But I was wondering if you could _show_ me the way."

Oh god! No shirt, with the cutest guy on earth, not counting Johnny Depp, for seven streets! Okay, I can do this.. I think.

"Sure, I am heading that way anyways."

"Good."

We stood there for about 10 seconds in silence. Then I realized I should probably start showing him the way.

We walked almost the whole way in silence until, about 15th street.

"So what school are you going to?" He voiced echoed through my ears for about a minute before I answered.

"Uhmm CleverField High. You?"

"CleverField High. Small world Huh?"

"Y- Y- yea."

It was getting dark and we would still be walking about another 20 minutes until he reached his car.

"So you look kind of cold, since you are in a bikini and all."

"Ech I am fine." I said with a small. Goosebumps were forming on my skin I was so cold. I almost looked purplish, in a funny kind of way.

"No here, take this" He took off his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Are you sure? Aren't you going to be cold?"

"No I will be fine." He smiled as he said that, as if he were making a joke to himself.

I shrugged and put the hoodie on. It was about two sizes too big. But I could see why he was about 6'1. I never noticed how 6 inches apart could make such a difference in clothing.

Again this time we walked the rest of the way to his car in silence.

"Well," He said slowly, "Do you need a ride home or anything, it is the least I could do since you walked about seven miles with me" He said that last part '_with me' _as if we always walked together.

This was hard. I was always taught not to get in a car with a stranger. But there was something about him, he wasn't a stranger, I felt like a new him. As if we have been buddies for years, and years.

"Uhm Okay." Those words came out so naturally, also as if I had rode in a car with him everyday.

His car was beautiful, it look liked a million dollars it was a silver porche, his parents must be loaded.

When we got in and driving he started talking.

"So what grade are you in?" He asked naturally looking at me, not even at the rose. His eyes pierced through mine like fire. They were so dark, black. I couldn't see any expression in the at all. Just like they were,… dead. I always believed that you eyes were the windows to your soul, but if that were true, I would think he had no soul.

"Eleventh. You?"

"Eleventh."

"How old are you exactly Ethan?"

"Seventeen, same as you right?"

I blushed, "Well I will be seventeen in November."

"Interesting. Well do you have any brothers and sister." He asked them still not looking away from me. I noticed he was going about 180 mph. I would have gone crazy but, I am used to driving with Katy, and she drives like a maniac, but still she only pushes about 100.

"Yea, Uhmm do you know how fast you are going?"

"Yea I know."

"Why don't you slow down?" I think that may have sounded a little sarcastic.

"What's the point of having a fast car, if you can go fast, Heidi?"

"I guess your right?"

"So what are your brothers or sister like?"

"Well I have a little sister, she is 15. Not much to say. We are very different though. She is kind of like the stereo-Typical, blonde-ditz, that's popular and has all the guys, but doesn't know what to do with them. So she dates them all with out realizing it."

"Oh. Wow what is her name?"

"Riley. I also have another sister, but she is 26. She has two kids. She was sort of like my best friend, until I was about 13. That was when she had her set of twins, and she became a mom, and well I helped her out as much as I could. But I started to hang out with friends and stuff. And she did really have time to hang out with her teenage sister. I still talk to her and hang out but now her boys are three, and are a little harder to handle so when ever I think about it we email."

"And what's her name?"

"Anna. Then there is my brother. He is 22 not much to say, I only see him once or twice a year. He grew up in Ohio, with his real dad. She is pretty cool though, I guess. But he has a son also, with his wife. Jena. And his name is Mark."

"Wow that's a big family. I suppose you never get lonely huh?"

"Ha. I am pretty much the loner in my family. Everyone else is just different than me.. My older brother never lived with me. All I had was my little sister. But we just did have the kind of personalities that reacted well. We were just. Opposites. My older sister, like I said was my best friend pretty much till I was a teenager, then things just.. Changed. I guess I changed really. I have always been pretty much alone though."

"What about your friends?"

"Well I have a ton of people that are my friends, and know me. But I am not good at getting close to people really. Even my best friend Katy who I can tell everything to, I have never felt like we were completely in sync, you know on the same page. Sometimes, I wonder if I see the world differently then other people."

"That's very interesting. You are quiet interesting actually. I would love to get to know more about you. Maybe you will find someone that see the world like you. Maybe you are seeing it the right way, and everyone else sees it the wrong way."

"Maybe." As I said that I realized we have been talking for about half an hour, and he was just driving.. But to where. I didn't feel like asking though. I liked being around him. There was something comforting about it. Something I liked. "Do you have and siblings?"

"Just me sister Emma" Ethan, answered that very fast. Too fast almost, as if he wanted to avoid the subject.

"Do you ever get lonely wit h just her?"

"Not really. I like being alone. It is comfortable." As he said that I realized I f eel the same way. I don't like being around people 24/7.

"Wow. Same here," I said when I said _same here_, I smiled because Katy hates when I say that, but he didn't know. "What are your parents like?"

"They were nice, kind people. Actually my father was a doctor, and so was my mother. They met in medical school many years ago."

I realized he was using past tense phases. "What do you mean by were?"

"Well they died. We were in London, actually. But I came over to America with my sister, Emma, to live in there house for awhile. And go to school."

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to ask." When I said that I realized we where going down a road I have never seen before, but I knew it was right outside the city. But still I said nothing I wanted to talk more. I knew that when I got all I would do is take a shower then go to bed. No one was at home this weekend anyways. My mom, little sister, older sister, twin nephews, and my moms boyfriend all went camping in South Carolina . I told then I didn't want to go because someone needed to stay back and _watch the fort while there gone._

"Its fine Heidi, you didn't know, no need to have a cow. Now tell me what is you mom like?"

"Well, Grace is the stereo-type of a small town girl. She got knocked up at seven teen, and had my older sister, then my older brother. Then her and her first husband, Robert not my dad, deiced they weren't right for each other and got a divorce. So she had two kids, then 10 years pass, and she meets my dad, Phil, and has me, a year and half later she is having her fourth kid, six years later, her and Phil, decided they didn't love each other and get a divorce. Now another seven years later, she had now met Joey, her boyfriend. Who she loves, but you know what, give it ten years and they will be over , that is her limit. I think she has commitment issues truthfully. So I guess that's where I get it from."

"Interesting. What about you dad where is he?"

"When about 5 years after him and my mom got divorced, he deiced it was time to start dating again, and met this really pretty 30-year-old, got married, then she convinced him he should move to New Mexico with her, where her family is, and that's where he is. I visited him every summer until last summer. It just got boring, all I would do is sit on the couch." I paused, "But my sister still goes out there, matter of fact she just got back last Tuesday from the trip. She said it was great, but that's okay. I would have just got board the second week anyways." I paused again, "He tries to send me gifts and stuff to make up for not being here, but it really doesn't matter. I am not really into all the expensive things Amelia tells him normal six-teen-year-old-girls are into. But I guess I am not a normal six-teen-year-old- girl."

"Maybe your not. Maybe your more." He said that with a smile, something I didn't understand. Like he was reading my thoughts earlier, maybe I'm not normal.

"Hmm, interesting thought." When I looked out the window I saw a huge stone mansion in front of use, we were heading up the perfectly laid brick driveway. In an odd way it looked like the playboy mansion, minus the blonde bimbos.

"Where are we?" I questioned.

"Well I am home, and I was wondering if you would like to come in or something." Man was he sly. He just took me to his house, just like that. Sneaky, but I couldn't resist, he drove a porche and, lived in a mansion as big as Hugh Hefner's, and he was only seventeen.

"Sure, but uh, what time is it?"

"8:00 o' clock exactly. Do you have to be home at a certain time or something?"

"Uhm, no everyone is out camping, I have no bed time I guess. And I have my cell so it doesn't matter anyways." I replied in a shy voice. I thought that if my mom were to have some freak-thought about a murder in the house she would call my cell. Man could she be paranoid sometimes..

"Okay." He got out of the car, and just as I was about too open my door he was already at the door and opened it for me. I wonder how he got there so fast.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped out of the car. He grabbed my hand as we started walking up the drive way, turning onto a pebble path that led to the front door.

"Not a problem, miss Heidi." We walked always to the door hand-and-hand, then he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the huge French door. He put it back into his pocket. Then opened the door and flipped on a switch which light up the entire mansion. It looked , so clean almost like no ones has lived here.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter:_

_"I hop so. She seems really nice, and hyper." I said with a smile on my face growing. All I could imagine was her with a cup of coffee, bouncing off the walls and painting my nails all at the same time. It looked very hilarious in my head, but a lot of things looked funny in my head._

We went to McDonald's, I ordered a burger with no onions, or pickles. I offered to pay but he refused to let me. I also ate in the car, so that right as I got home me and Emma could get to hanging out.

We pulled up the mile long drive way, and I saw Emma standing there jumping up and down smiling, as she saw Ethan get out of the car, and come over to open my door, to get our of the car. He grabbed my hand, and again we walked silently hand-and-hand up the drive way.

"Oh come along!" She chirped out, as she grabbed my hand, opened the door, and ran me up the stairs, in a matter of ten seconds.

He room was about the size of my whole house. Each wall was painted a different color. Yellow, Purple, Baby blue, and Pink. The was also a huge king size bed with white silk sheets, fuzzy orange sofa, and a glass coffee table covered in every candy and soda you could think of.

"Help your self, beautiful" She squalled. She was so kind, and very nice. I could see we were going to get along.

"Your room is so beautiful!" I said as I grabbed a pretzel out of the orange bowl on the coffee table.

"Thanks, I have been working on getting it this way for about ten years now!" She replied as she plopped down on her huge bed. "So what do you do in your free time Heidi?"

"Uh nothing really. All I ever do is hang out with Katy at the mall or beach, baby-sit my neighbor sometimes, or sit on the computer and listen to music." Today, while I have been explaining my self so many time, I found out my life is very boring. I could much rather trade it in for something exiting, or a new car.

"Oh wow. That's not very boring, it sounds fun. So how old are you?" How could she not think that was boring? I am sure every other kid would.

"Sixteen, but I will be seventeen in November. Two more moths! How old are you?"

"Oh I'm…." She hesitated to answer, "I'm seventeen."

"Oh wow, that's cool. What grade are you going to be in?"

"Eleventh, just like you right?"

"Correct! I hop we have some classes together." I was staring to open up more around her. She seemed to nice, and easy to talk to.

"Yeah that would be awesome, then we could be partners on a whole bunch of things! Did you get your schedule?"

"Yeah but I don't remember what was on it" I really wish I did. Then we could compare them. But then I realized she doesn't get hers until the first day, because she is going to be a new student.

"Oh, that's fine I don't get mine until the first day."

We talked for a long time about boys, school, my-space, and a whole bunch of random stuff. She liked to shop a whole bunch. Which wasn't really my thing, but it didn't matter. I liked it sometimes, as long as I am at a store I like.

I looked over at the clock, it was almost twelve in the morning. I let out a yawn.

"Are you getting tired Heidi?" Emma asked as she walked over to me from the beanie bag she had moved to earlier.

"Oh a little, but I am okay."

"If you get to tired just tell me."

"I will."

We stared talking again, about what we did when we were little. And what sports we liked and didn't like. I told her about how I tried soccer in the seventh grade, and ended up braking my first bone... my arm. Because I fell… on the ball.

Liz said she was never into sports much. Although she did try sort ball for a year or two in middle school. She didn't like the girls on the team, so she cut up there uniform, and got kicked off the soft ball team. But she didn't car was worth it.

That is the last thing I remember of last night.

I woke up on the huge bed and, Emma was sitting on the huge orange fuzzy couch. With a huge tray of oranges, strawberries, pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and a pitcher of orange, apple, and grape juice.

"I thought you might be hungry, we have a long day ahead of us!"

"Uhm thanks." I said as I got out of bed, I realized I was still in my bating suit top and shorts from yesterday. I grabbed a piece of toast and poured a cup of apple juice.

"Oh, I have some clothes for you to wear today. I went over to the mall while you were sleeping. I figured you would need them when I remember that you didn't bring any clothes with you."

"Thanks." I went over and picked up that bag and went to the bathroom that was in her room. I pulled out a pair of tight, jean, bermuda shorts, and a pink and gold halter top. There was also a pair of gold flip-flops. They all fit really nicely. I liked it a lot. There was also a toothbrush, and a hair brush in there for me. She thinks of everything.

I cam out of the bathroom, with minty fresh breath, and a messy bun. I was also clothed in the beautiful outfit. Elizabeth seemed to be wearing the same thing. Except her top was silver and pink, and her flip-flops were silver.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Okay lets get going like I said we have a big day ahead of us!"

"Okay, but where is Ethan?" I haven't seen him all morning, where could he be?

"He went for a jog, at the park. We will be back in time to hang out with him."

We got into her car. It was a silver, **Ferrari**Enzo, it was so nice. Both of them had such cool cars. I wish I a car.

I noticed we were getting on the highway. I had no clue where we were going.

"Where are we going?" All the sudden I realized were went in Virginia any more.

"Oh I figured we could shop around in New York for a few hours, ya know?" She sounded really calm when she said that.

"It's going to take about six or seven hours to get there! Ands about twelve or fourteen to get back! That is half a day! I wont get to see Ethan at all"

"It's fine it will only take me about an hour." Wow. They must have both caught speeding in the gene pool. "And you are pretty crazy about Ethan huh?"

"Well, he is cute, and funny and nice, and -" I trailed off, listing all of his good quality's.

"Wow Heidi, I think you are going to list every positive adjective you can think of." Emma said, pushing 200 mph. I started thinking about it and now I was giggling also.

"Hey, why don't we also stop at a little pizza restaurant I know of in Pennsylvania?" Pizza. That did sound good right now.

"Okay sure."

We drove about 15 more minutes and I saw a sign that said 'welcome to Pennsylvania,' About another 5 minutes and I saw a small restaurant call "Polly's Penn State Pizzeria,"

It looked very nice, and big.

We both got out of the car. There was a group of teenage boys in the car parked beside us, and they started whistling at us. We didn't turn around though. They weren't worth it.

Emma opened the door for me and we went inside. It was huge, although I felt like was in a mental hospital. Everything was leach white, the floors, the walls, and the tables. But unlike a mental institution, you could smell all of delicious spices in the air.

We stood at a white painted wooden podium at the front door, until a male waiter came to us. He walked with us to a table in the middle of the room. He also gave us a menu.

"Hello I'm Andy your server," He grinned at both of us, "What would you to lovely women like to drink?"

"Hum I'll have a Sprite," I began.

"And I'll just have water. Thank you Andy." Emma seemed to be flirting with him.

As he walked away she began to talk. "Heidi, I have something to tell you. Ethan doesn't want me to, but I think it is for the better. He doesn't want to get you worried, or scared."

What could she be talking about? Get me scared? All I think is she was about to tell me that they had a dog that could bite my head off at anytime. But that was nothing to be scared of.

"Go on What is it-" I was cut off by Andy.

"Here you to go, one sprite and one water. Would you like to order?"

"Um sure We will have a slice of every pizza you guys can make." Emma answered.

"Uh sure." He gave us a crazy looked and walked away into the back room to tell the chefs.

"Sorry, I had to get rid of him for awhile so I could tell you."

"Uh mm okay, but what is it?"

"Well. This is kind of hard, and I I am not supposed to tell anybody. Actually none of us are, but I can trust you."

"Just tell me." I was starting to get impatient from wait. About five second of silent's went across the tables, but it felt more like five-hundred years.

"Well, I,-" she paused, "We, me and Ethan.. Are.." She paused again. "I really didn't see it being this hard" She mumbled to herself before she began again. She leaned across the table and whispered. "We are vampires."

"You are what?" I asked in a yelling, whispering tone.

"Calm down Heidi, you are doing better then I saw. You were going to faint, but you did good."

"What the hell? You saw this happening?" How could this be? Vampires are not real! I mean I have read about them, but everything read said they could be in the sunlight, or much less awake during the day.

"Well ,why are you out in the sun?"

"Heidi, darling, that is a fib."

"Well why didn't you have a coffin to sleep in?"

"We don't sleep at all. How could you sleep, when you are pretty much the walking dead? We cant do that. We cant we have eternal life, not eternal life, and sleep."

"I see. Well don't you need to drink.. Blood?" I hated blood. I could barley stand putting a band-aid on when I get paper cuts.

"Yes. We do drink it. But we only need it a few times a month so we don't get weak. And I don't need any. But if we do, we have some in our cellar. We don't actually drink it from the humans, that is distrusting. Although most Vamps do. Our father owned a blood donating thingy before he died, so we don't have to worry about it." She said the whole thing very fast. I am surprised I caught it all.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't really I was to flabbergasted about it all. How could this be. Two days ago I was a normal boring girl in that state of Virginia and, not I am a girl who has slumber parties with vampires, and eat with them at pizza shops.

"Also," She began again, "We cant eat. Well because we cant digest stuff. None of organs are working, because we are dean. Stone cold." She kept babbling like she had told this story a million and two times. Even though I was probably one of the first people she has ever told.

I began to talk, "Your- your- your- a-a-a- Va-va--vampire?" That was all I could say. It was so surprising. All I could remember was when I was about 11 and had a fascination with them. I read everything I could about them, and now to find out it was a lie. Two years of reading, I was just reading a lie. It was a bit depressing if you ask me.

I tried to talk again before she could, "H-huh-h-how old are you?" I could only think. She could be one hundred and seven for all I know.

"Seventeen, I already told you that silly." She giggled out. I could tell she was trying to avoid that, so I was going to persist. She had to be older.

"How long have you b-been seventeen exactly?" I couldn't help but think. Maybe I didn't want to know her answer. Maybe I would be afraid. I was staring to feel nauseous.

"I have been seventeen for a long time Heidi, One-Hundred and fifteen to be exact, I was born in 1893.You cant call me grandma though. I have no wrinkles." She smiled and paused, but began again "But I have someone to spend eternity with, his name is Felix

Walton."

"Wow, why wasn't he at the house last night? Why hasn't Ethan mentioned him" I didn't understand. Ethan said that they lived with only them. He never mentioned Felix.

"He didn't want to bring it up. He was scared you would think we were all crazy if he said 'My seventeen year old sister has been married for 95 years,'" She paused and we both giggled, "And he wasn't there because he is on a flight from London still. He had to stay another day because he is a doctor."

How could he be a doctor if he looked seventeen, like the rest of them?

"Uhm, don't take this the wrong way but, how is he a doctor if he looks seventeen."

"Well he doesn't look seventeen, he wasn't changed at seventeen, he was changed at 25, so he can pass, as a doctor, in most cases."

"Oh, wow. Well that's nice." We both heard Andy coming back with two carts full of pizza.

"Thanks Andy, but while you guys were cooking this we decided that we only want the pepperoni pizza. But we will pay for them all." Emma was so mean. I cant believe she just did that! She was grinning so hard. 'Andy' glared at both of us.

"Okay. M'am." He glared at both of us and took the pepperoni pizza off of the right cart.

I took a piece of the pizza off the try he handed us. Now I knew I would always be the only one eating around them. So I took a bite out of my slice. I tasted wonderful. I couldn't imagine, living forever, not being able to eat pizza! Or chocolate, or popcorn, I mean I could go on and on with this stuff.

"Okay," Emma began again, "As a.. you know.. Vampire… some of us gain powers during our.. Transformation from mortal to immortal.."

"Do you have any," I questioned, even though I knew she was about to tell me, if she and Ethan, and now Felix did.

"Well, most of us don't get them, but a few do. I per sally do. I can read someone's life before things even happen, some people would call me a psychic, but unlike physics' I can read it when I want, not when it comes."

"Also, Ethan, has the power of reading someone's mind, and memories. But he is going to tell me that he cant read anything on you. But I cant read your future either, which is strange. But I can get visions on you, as if I am the cliché of a physic."

"And last, but not least, Felix. The love of my life. You were probably think 'How can he be a doctor around blood, won't he want to drink it?' and the answer is no. He has the power of resistance. He doesn't need blood. He wont ever get weak fro not having it either. We have figured it is because of his venom that run through, him, but were not very sure."

"Wow this is all very fascinating." I loved hearing about it. It was almost like a universe I have never know about.. Well actually it kind of is. My whole, almost seventeen years of life, I have never truly know about this. I read about it, and said I believed they were real, but I never actually thought for a minute they were…. Really real.

"I know. And I know you are feeling confused but that's okay." She paused, "I'm not going to be able to hide this from Ethan, ya know? Seeing he can read my mind in all. But you can. Although I suggest you don't. He will get upset, so later tonight I think you should talk to him about it okay?"


End file.
